


holy water won't help you now.

by teenagefgt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mental Instability, Oops, percico.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagefgt/pseuds/teenagefgt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico picked up the habit from hunting down Bianca's murderer. What's Percy's story?</p><p>OR Nico's a serial killer and Percy's challenging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holy water won't help you now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. I realize I should probably be working on "death and all his friends" but it's frustrating and I have 489743 other plots I want to write so here have this as an apology.

It was the dripping of the blood on the smooth hardwood floor. It was the red stained skin and the rustic smell filling the room. It was the glide of the hooked blade through the warm flesh. It all calmed him.

Nico di Angelo, the country's most wanted serial killer pulled the bodies he had been working on in to order and pulled off his leather gloves. He started chewing on his lip, reading his message over again. When he decided it was good enough, he threw his gloves into the bathtub, torched them and pulled on another pair. An unbloodied pair. Best not to leave finger prints behind. (never leave anything behind.)

~~~

Percy Jackson was sitting in a run down motel on the edge of a small town in West Virginia. He had the six o'clock news on, and was leaning back on his bed, watching it curiously. The story of the family in North Carolina came on, of the family of five that was brutally murdered. Their neighbours was the family Percy wiped off the grid three nights ago.

"It seems that the infamous serial killer that works under the acronym NDA has left a message with his last murders. The footage we are about to show is gruesome. Viewer discretion is advised."

The footage showed the five bodies of the victims, naked, bloody and lined up side by side.

The words, ' _Want to play a game, Percy?'_ were carved across four of the bodies and on the last body, the youngest girl, were the letters N.D.A.

The news lady was back, talking about how they didn't know who this Percy was, or why N.D.A was trying to contact him. Authorities were still trying to figure out who this N.D.A was, after a year and a half. 

Percy smirked and turned off the T.V.

"Yeah, I'll play a game."

~~~ 

"So, there's this newbie." Nico was saying, pressing the phone to his ear as he drove.

"Yeah, I know. You left him a nation wide note." came the reply, full of static and snark.

 "He just doesn't get it. He can't take my place in this country."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"No. I just enjoy the fear I have dangling over America all too much."

Nico knew that Hazel was frowning at him as she said "What happened to your goal when you started all this?"

Nico pressed his lips together, thinking. Then, "I told you. I killed him. I'm just enjoying myself."

She sighed, "Did you at least clean up?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Nico snapped his flip phone in half and threw it out the window of his truck. Disposable.

~~~

 

_(What kind of game?)_

_(I like I-Spy.)_

~~~

Written in blood on the wall of the room Percy was leaving were the words, ' _I spy with my little eye something that's insane_.'

~~~

"Me?"

"Yeah, he probably meant you, Nico."

Nico turned off the news, pulled on his gloves and left his phone broken behind in the motel.

He replied to Percy with ' _I'm not that insane_.' carved into the hardwood flooring beside the head of his victim, inside a cartoon talk bubble.

_(Not you. Me.)_

Nico was humming as he broke off the fingers of the dead bodies sitting in the chairs around a table. He put them in a bowl, placed them in front of the man at the head of the table and wrote a note on a piece of paper. He left that note beside the bowl:

' _I spy with my little eye something that is broken_.'

Percy Jackson was laughing at the T.V as they showed the note written on the paper, left beside the fingers, _"The fingers or your mind?"_

_(Both)_

~~~

" _I spy_ ," mumbled Percy as he cut off the hands of the body sprawled on the table in front of him, " _With my little eye_ ," he started to sew the hands onto the shoulders, like tiny little wings, " _something that can fly_."

_(our imaginations)_

"I like how you think." Percy was saying a few days later as the message was shown on the news again. He picked up the phone then and dialled a quick number. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?"

"Got anything on him, Annabeth?"

"Not a thing. It's like he doesn't even exist." replied the girl, confused and annoyed.

"Damn it." Percy hung up and threw the phone down the garbage disposal. He turned it on, and left it like that.

~~~

Nico di Angelo drinks and drinks and drinks. When he isn't playing the game.

He's sitting in this bar, watching the T.V with a coke and rum in his hand. He's waiting for when his game comes on. Waiting. Waiting.. waitingwaitingwaiting. (He's so sick of waiting)

Someone sits beside him, orders a drink and starts waiting too. Watching and waiting. Is he sick of waiting, too? What is he waiting for?

The news cast of Nico's reply comes on the T.V finally and Nico smirks. The guy beside him elbows him and goes, "That's a pretty sick game they're playing, huh?"

Nico looks at him, drinks and says, "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm Percy."

"I'm Sam." Nico lied, shaking his hand. Hidden. Stay hidden.

"I mean, it's sick, but it's kinda fun." Percy continued, glancing up at the T.V above the bartenders head.

Nico shrugged, "If I were one of them, though, I'd want to meet the other eventually. Wouldn't you?"

Percy hums, downs his drink, and leaves his money for it on the bar. He leaves with a thoughtful, "I guess."

~~~

_(Come and get me, NDA.)_

The new message was left in a small town in Maine. Nico headed out immediately, wondering if he were a newbie serial killer again, where would he hide?

Abandoned motel on the perimeter. No car in sight. Nico wouldn't imagine Percy would leave his car in sight, anyway.

Nico parks within the forest behind the motel, about a mile back and slips into the lobby of the motel. He glances at the old worn out sign in book. Across the two pages open was the name 'Percy' written in red sharpie, big capitol letters.

Instantly, Nico pulled his gun from his waist band and stepped outside. He eyed down every door to every room and really, Percy just want's to be noticed because there's only one door with disturbed dust on the handle.

The door creaked as he pushed it open and Nico cocked his gun as his eyes fell on a man sitting on the mouldy bed.

"We're all friends here." the man said and his voice was as calming the dripping blood and gliding blade.

Nico lowered his gun an inch, looking Percy Jackson in the eyes, "What're you playing at, Percy?"

"I just wanted to meet you." Percy's grin was the grin of a madman as he stood up and walked toward Nico.

Cautiously, Nico shoved his gun into his leather boot and eyed down Percy as he walked closer. When Percy was close enough, Nico grabbed him by his collar and turned, shoving him against the wall.

"Honestly," Nico whispered, insanity glinting in his dark brown eyes, "I didn't expect you to be so attractive. The smart ones are normally not the best looking."

"But you're smart and attractive." Percy smirked at him and before Nico could reply, Percy clashed their mouths together.

For one, Nico didn't expect Percy to kiss him. For two, it wasn't graceful. It was all biting and teeth and force and nails digging into skin and the broken wall digging into Percy's back.

"I suggest we team up." Percy said breathlessly as he pulled away from Nico.

"I like that idea." replied Nico, "Too bad I can't trust you."

Percy smiled against his skin, "You'll learn too."

~~~

"I swear to fucking God, Percy!" screamed Nico, digging his foot further into his victims neck as he turned to face his boyfriend, "This is your fault! Don't you dare say one more thing!"

They've been together for a year now, and Percy has this huge scar on his leg where Nico shot through him a few months back because, okay, they don't have the healthiest relationship. 

"My fault?!" Percy screamed back, kicking the phone out of his victims hand and he shot them in the head, not even hesitating.

"Yes! Your fault! Your sloppy work got us into this mess! What did you think you were doing?!"

"I thought it was him! Okay?! I thought it was the man who murdered my entire family! Didn't you ever wonder why I was in this business, anyway?!" Flailing his arms, Percy accidentally shot a bullet through the roof, "I came home one day to my parents and my baby sister brutally murdered in my living room! And HE'S STILL OUT THERE!"

It went silent for a moment, as Nico cocked his foot and broke the girls neck. He could hear the sirens in the distance.

It's over.

"Fine." Nico smiled, all his teeth showing, "Why don't you go be with your family again, then."

A confused expression washed over Percy's face for a moment but he didn't get to ask Nico what he was doing. Nico sent a bullet through his chest. A simple click, a loud bang and Percy joined the bodies on the ground.

The lights were visible outside now, a rotating red and blue. Nico wanted to mourn over Percy, really. But he did it for his own good. Nothing was left for Percy. Nothing was left for Nico.

Nico turned his gun up to his chin and pulled the trigger.


End file.
